Project Summary This Administrative Core will provide the necessary scientific, organization, and fiscal oversight for the Consortium for Immunotherapeutics Against Emerging Viral Threats. This Consortium includes multiple investigators who will conduct studies involving a large array of antibodies, cell lines, biochemical and cell-based assays, animal models and machine learning techniques that will be critical for developing effective therapeutics for alphaviruses, arenaviruses, and filoviruses. An essential feature of the consortium is the coordination of projects and studies on these antibodies and resources to minimize duplication of efforts and maximize integration of the separate multidisciplinary analyses. The Administrative Core will develop and implement a management plan to ensure the success of this program. The Core will continuously monitor the scientific progress of each program component, as well as ensure that results are collated and interpreted, and that subsequent action steps are effectively communicated to the entire group at each stage of the study. The Core will also facilitate communications with the Center, NIH, and the larger research community, as well as our external advisors to promote effective translation of results toward the development of products and clinical applications. The Core will manage financial resources and ensure that select agent, vertebrate animal, human subject, and intellectual property issues are respected, that data are deposited, and resources shared with the scientific community. The Core will also initiate all external collaboration and oversee invitation, selection, and progress of Supplemental Research activities as directed by the NIH. Furthermore, the Core includes a Clinical Consultant who will advise on the translation of research findings to small clinical trials.